Jeyna - Remembered
by caitiewrites
Summary: Jason and Reyna were friends, or more than friends, for years. They grew up together in Camp Jupiter. So when Jason returns home after being missing for months Reyna isn't sure what to expect. Percy and Annabeth got their reunion in MOA. This is Reyna and Jason's reunion and their story - how it should have been. JEYNA FOREVER.
1. Reunion

As Reyna spoke her practiced speech she barely even registered what she was saying. She knew she was surrounded by her fellow Romans, she knew there was a whole crew of Greeks in front of her but she found it incredibly hard to focus on anything but Jason's electric blue eyes.

He looked so good. The ever present scar above his lip, his perfectly tanned skin, his bleached blonde hair exactly as it should be. Memories flew through her mind. All the times they had spent together. She remembered him carrying her as he flew over Camp Jupiter. She remembered the pranks they'd played on Octavian and the stunts they'd pulled during the war games. Did he even remember any of that?

Reyna finally tore her eyes away from Jason Grace and realized he was flanked by two girls. She stopped the flicker of emotion that appeared on her face from being more than a flicker. She morphed her expression back into her hard, praetor expression.

Then the blonde girl beside Jason surged forward. Percy ran to her at the same time. The whole crowd tensed around Reyna. Reyna only watched. This must be Annabeth. A spurt of longing ran through Reyna's heart as Annabeth and Percy shared a kiss. The corners of Reyna's mouth twisted upwards ever so slightly as Annabeth slammed Percy into the ground in a perfect judo flip.

When the two got up from the ground sheepishly, Jason spoke. "Yeah, it's good to be back."

Reyna took a tiny step forward. Her stupid heart was beating faster than it should have been.

Jason's blue eyes met hers. He took an almost imperceptible step towards her.

 _Go meet the Greeks, you're being inhospitable._ A voice in her head urged. Only Reyna was afraid she might do something stupid in front of Jason. She'd missed him so much.

In the months he'd been gone Percy had helped out but every time she looked at Percy Jackson's sea green eyes she was reminded of how he wasn't Jason. _Her_ Jason.

The girl on Jason's other side stepped up. "You must be Reyna." She said, her multicolored eyes glittering with something like resentment. Reyna couldn't help noticing how beautiful the girl was, despite her uneven, choppy hair and ratty clothes.

"This is Piper." Jason said, finally speaking to Reyna. Piper smiled in a bewitching kind of way.

Reyna didn't like the way Piper was looking at Jason.

"Welcome to Camp Jupiter." Reyna said formally. Trying not to let any of her mixed up feelings into her voice. She was strong. She was roman. She was the leader of the entire camp. She didn't have time for silly feelings.

Jason took a step closer, glancing over at Percy and Annabeth who were once again sharing a kiss.

"I- uh…" Jason attempted, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Reyna caught the glare Piper was giving her over Jason's shoulder, though he seemed to be blissfully unaware. "How are you?" Jason ended looking slightly flustered.

Reyna felt herself almost smiling again. She wanted to say _Better, now you're here_. But she only said "fine." She'd lost count of how many times she'd avoided people's questions with the simple word _fine_.

Jason looked like he didn't believe her. Reyna almost felt glad, he'd always been the only one to see through her mask.

Nearby Octavian was saying something and everyone began to move towards the welcome feast.

Jason didn't move. He stared at her like he was seeing her for the first time. "Did Percy do a good job while I was gone?" He finally asked.

Reyna felt herself relaxing. "Surprisingly he wasn't too bad."

Jason frowned.

"Everyone missed you though." Reyna blurted, making sure to put emphasis on everyone.

Jason smiled, his golden boy smile that made Reyna want to be closer to him. They fell at the back of the line of Romans making their way to the forum.

Reyna couldn't stop herself from glancing over at Jason. He met her eyes and his hand slipped into hers exactly as it used to. A shiver ran up Reyna's arm but she didn't pull away.

"Nothing's changed, Reyna." Jason said softly.

Reyna's heart lept at the thought but something in her felt like nothing would ever be the same as it was before Jason left.

"We'll talk later." Reyna said, making sure her voice had its usual strength in it.

Jason nodded as they entered the forum.

Reyna remembered the last time she'd heard those words.

It had been the night before Jason's disappearance.

Reyna couldn't sleep. She had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach, like something bad was going to happen. She'd taken off her praetor cape and armor and wore only jeans and a purple t-shirt. Reyna wandered about the forum checking that everything was in order. Maybe she was just being jumpy.

"Hey." A voice said softly behind her.

Reyna spun around to see Jason Grace, also wearing jeans and a purple t-shirt. "Couldn't sleep?" He asked, coming towards her.

Even in the dark he looked tauntingly good looking with his perfect blonde hair.

Reyna nodded. "Something feels off."

Jason glanced around him suspiciously. "I noticed it too. I- I came to see if you were okay. You weren't in your cabin so I thought maybe something had happened to you." He looked both concerned and relieved at the same time.

"I'm fine." She said stupidly, he could obviously see that.

Jason smiled, lighting up the night.

They'd sat there, cross legged, knees touching, for what seemed like hours just chatting and laughing about what stupid things Octavian had done lately.

But when Reyna began to feel like sleep wasn't such a bad idea after all the horrible feeling in her stomach returned.

Jason seemed to notice the change in her attitude. "Everything is going to be okay." He said, smiling at her again. He surreptitiously reached for her hands and clasped them in his.

Tingles ran up Reyna's spine. Jason Grace tended to have that effect on her. All the barriers she'd worked so hard to build came crashing to the ground when she was around him.

"Whatever happens, I'm here for you." Jason said, his voice growing softer. One of his hands cupped her face.

Reyna forgot how to breath. He was so close. The reasonable half of her brain was telling her not to let her do this. They were the preators, leaders of the camp, they had a reputation to uphold.

Every reasonable thought left her mind as Jason Grace, the one that never broke any rules, the angel of the legion tilted her head up and kissed her.

It was short but beautiful and Reyna didn't resist. The moment was absolutely perfect.

Except as soon as it was over the feeling that something bad was going to happen returned.

Jason drew away from her. "I-I'm sorry." He said awkwardly.

Reyna's mind was spinning. "It's okay," she said, standing up. "We can talk about it later. I just need some time to think."

Jason nodded, his eyes full of something Reyna had never seen before.

"Goodnight." he said, smiling.

"Goodnight." Reyna answered, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was saying goodbye. Every inch of her was yearning to run back and kiss him one more time. Instead she walked slowly back to her cabin.

The next morning Jason was gone.


	2. Seperation

_(Thank you to all of you that wrote reviews, they make me so happy, keep them coming! This chapter is for Asteria daughter of Koios who requested this part of the story.)_

Jason Grace couldn't believe that Leo would do that. After all they had been through how could Leo turn on them?

Once again the cannons from the Argo II shot at Camp Jupiter, tearing through buildings and destroying the streets.

Fire raced through the only home Jason had ever known. He suddenly felt as if he had to protect his camp and his fellow Romans at all costs. He didn't like that he couldn't see Reyna anywhere, but he had to hope that she was okay.

Piper stood behind him and clutched his arm. Jason's head pounded. Romans were beginning to turn towards him as if he'd had something to do with Leo's outburst.

"What are we going to do?" Piper whispered. She sounded genuinely scared.

Jason wasn't sure how to act around Piper. The poor girl had had her memories tampered with, she'd been made to think that she was Jason's girlfriend and that they were madly in love. And before Jason's memory had returned, he'd almost believed it himself. Piper was beautiful, she was sweet and unnervingly good with a weapon.

But she wasn't Reyna. Jason had grown up with Reyna. He knew how to read her almost expressionless face, he was one of the few people that could see through her mask and knew what she really meant when she said "I'm fine." Jason didn't want to hurt Piper but he definitely didn't want to hurt Reyna.

Jason's thoughts were interrupted by Piper shoving him out of the way of a chair that otherwise would have hit him in the head.

Jason saw Percy Jackson not too far away, keeping the Romans at bay with the water from a fountain. He also saw the angry Romans coming at him and Piper, dangerous projectiles in their hands.

Piper was attempting to charm speak them. " **Please** put down the bricks and the chairs, this is all a misunderstanding." But her voice was so shaky that it barely did anything.

Then from out of the corner of Jason's eye he saw two girls. Annabeth and Reyna were running towards them. Reyna's eyes were so stormy even Jason was taken aback.

"Romans, stop! I'm on your side!" Jason called to the angry mob surrounding him. They didn't listen.

A memory flickered through Jason's mind in the midst of all the turmoil. Something Reyna had once told him during a game of capture the flag. "We Romans never hide, even if it means putting ourselves in danger we face trouble and fight it, we don't run."

So Jason raised his hands and mustered up all the power he could. He shot lightning into the sky, diverting the Roman's attention from himself to the storm above.

The storm raged fiercely, lightning crackling when anyone went near Jason and Piper.

Jason saw Percy and Annabeth climb the ladder to the Argo II. He saw Hazel ride off on a crazily fast horse. All the while his head spun faster and the lightning grew weaker, allowing the Romans to get too close. A brick narrowly missed Jason's head.

Just as Jason was about to pass out from all the energy he'd used to make the storm, a dragon flew right at him. Piper cried out as the dragon grabbed both of them in it's claws and flew off towards the Argo II.

Jason glanced behind him to see Reyna, growing smaller as they flew higher. She looked hurt, angry, shocked and sad all at once. Jason longed to get away from the dragon,fly down to her, and take her in his arms. Only the dragon was strong and he was weak from the storm he'd made.

He didn't want it to end like this. He'd planned it all. The Romans were going to work with the Greeks, Jason and Reyna would lead them. He would be with Reyna and they would never have to be separated again.

But Jason Grace knew that was too much to hope for. He was a demigod, they weren't supposed to get happy endings.


	3. Left Behind

Reyna wasn't sure what to feel. How could the Greeks just come into her camp like that and destroy it?

And they took Jason.

Reyna knew about the whole seven half bloods thing, she knew that the Greeks had already picked their seven half bloods. She knew Jason was part of it, and she wasn't.

But seriously? Kidnapping Jason with a dragon? Once again, Reyna hadn't been able to say goodbye, she'd just been left behind to pick up the pieces.

A lot of Camp Jupiter was in ruins. Many of the Romans stood around, forming battle plans on how to best destroy all the Greeks.

Octavian was furious. He stormed right up to Reyna and poked a long finger at her. "You! You were the one who let them inside! Jason Grace has turned away from the Roman ways. We must fight back and get rid of the Greeks once and for all!" His voice carried through the forum. Romans gathered around him, their eyes glinting with revenge.

Reyna was getting really annoyed at Octavian. "How dare you disrespect your praetor! Jason Grace was taken away from us, he had no choice in the matter."

Octavian sneered. "Even you are siding with the Greeks now. I would have thought you were better than that, Reyna."

Reyna would have done something very unpleasant to Octavian, only the angry Romans behind him were making her worried.

"We have to take down the graecus scum." Octavian ordered, as if he was the praetor instead of Reyna.

Wild cheers erupted from behind Octavian. He crossed his arms and smirked at Reyna. "What are your orders, _praetor_?"

Reyna was stumped. She couldn't exactly order the Argo II to be shot down, Jason was on that ship. She didn't want to hurt the Greeks, despite what they did to her camp.

"We will send out the eagles. They can follow the Argo II and watch their every movement. Should they try something else against us, we will strike." Reyna commanded.

Octavian didn't look happy but Reyna gave him a hard stare to convey that she was the one in charge around here before she walked away.

Maybe her plan was a good one after all. She would be able to see if the Greeks tried to hurt Jason.


	4. Hero

_**A/N**_

 _ **Thank you for all the reviews! To answer some of your questions… this started out as a one shot but will now be ongoing, telling the story of Jason and Reyna how I would like it to have gone.**_

 _ **Also I will be writing from Reyna and Jason's POV and maybe Piper.**_

 _ **This story is also published on Wattpad, if you would like to read it on Wattpad it's called 'Remembered - A Jeyna Story.'**_

 _ **Thank you so much for reading, I'll try to update as often as possible. :)**_

 _ **/**_

It wasn't that Jason disliked the Greeks, in fact he liked them a lot. It was just that he couldn't forgive them for tearing up his camp and pulling him away from Reyna.

If you had told Jason a few months ago that he would be on a flying ship full of Greeks, without Reyna, he would have thought you were crazy. He'd never been able to picture life without Reyna.

He sat alone in his cabin on the Argo II. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. At least he could daydream without being disturbed.

Leo had made the walls of the mess hall to show what was happening in Camp Half-Blood. But Jason didn't want to see what the campers at CHB were doing. He wanted to know what Reyna was doing.

Was she thinking about him? Was she angry about Leo's attack? Did she think he'd wanted to leave her?

A small tap sounded on the door.

Jason sighed and ran a hand through his perfectly groomed hair. "Come in," he said, his voice still echoing a sigh.

It was the last person Jason wanted to see.

Piper smiled shyly at him with her Aphrodite good looks. "Hey. You've been in here all alone for ages." She sounded genuinely worried about him.

Jason returned her smile, only he knew his probably looked as fake as it felt. "I guess I just miss camp."

A shadow flickered over Piper's face. "Oh."

The silence hung between them and Jason turned away to study the window.

"Thanks." Piper finally said.

"For what?" Jason asked, his brow furrowing.

"I don't know." Piper shrugged. "For saving me at Camp Jupiter, for going on a quest with Leo and I even though it was probably the last thing you wanted to do."

Jason smiled for real then. "No problem. But it's what anyone would do."

Piper raised an eyebrow, one hand on her hip. "Really? Do you think Percy Jackson would head off with two demigods he know nothing about to save a goddess no one likes?"

"Stop trying to make me the hero here." Jason laughed awkwardly. He wasn't used to so many compliments.

"You don't know it yet," Piper said, turning towards the door. "But you are definitely a hero. Kinda like…" She paused, her head tilted like a dog. "Like superman. Only, blonde."

Jason laughed. he was never sure how to handle Piper, she was so different to the cold, beautiful girl Reyna was.

"Well, it's almost dinner time. See you there, blonde superman." And Piper left the room, leaving it more empty than it had felt before.

It only made Jason miss Reyna more.


	5. Easy

Reyna was over being broken. She was over crying and wishing for Jason to return. Now her anger had taken over. She was angry at Jason Grace, she was angry at every single person on that stupid ship.

Reyna was normally good at concealing her feelings, even angry ones. Yet all of a sudden it felt nearly impossible to act as if nothing was wrong.

The Romans tiptoed around her, not mentioning Jason and basically avoiding her at all costs.

It was too much.

Reyna had to leave.

She wasn't sure where she would go. She didn't have a home to go back to. She didn't want to see her sister.

Reyna just wanted to be where Jason was.

That night she couldn't hold it in anymore. She marched to the stables and saddled up her Pegasus, Scipio.

For once she didn't care if her actions would affect the world. The world could save itself. She was sick and tired of pretending. And she was not going to let the Greeks and some lame prophesy ruin her one chance of happiness. The gods had already tried to tear her and Jason apart. It wasn't going to happen again. Even if Reyna had to fight for him, she would.

Scipio flew off into the night.

Reyna didn't know where Jason was, he could be anywhere in the suddenly huge world.

But she had one hope.

Diocletian's palace.

Reyna's mind flicked back to all the time her and Jason had spent talking about Diocletian and how amazing it would be to visit his palace. They both knew how impossible that dream was, but they simply enjoyed thinking about life together outside of Camp Jupiter.

They enjoyed the idea of maybe one day being able to get out of Camp Jupiter, just the two of them. And then it wouldn't matter if they were praetors and they weren't supposed to do this or that. They could just be themselves.

It had been too long since Reyna had simply been herself.

Now she knew that dream was never going to happen, but maybe by going to Diocletian's palace she would find some answers.

As Reyna clung to her pegasus she wondered if going after Jason like this was stupid. What if he was Greek now? What if Piper had brainwashed him? What if she took this deadly trip and he wasn't there at the end?

Reyna closed her eyes and buried her face in Scipio's mane.

Blue eyes taunted her and she screamed into the night.

Nothing could ever be easy could it?


	6. The Other Side

**_The rain smashed onto the sea with the force of bullets, waves bigger than giants crashed against each other. A pegasus flew through the air battling against the weather. On it's back a figure was clinging on desperately, her face as stormy as the world around her._**

 ** _Suddenly a different winged creature came out of nowhere, slashing and screeching. It attacked the pegasus and the girl on it's back._**

 ** _The girl was having none of it. She yelled at it defiantly and plunged a spear into the creature's back._**

 ** _The monster clawed at her before falling to the ocean below. The girl almost toppled after it, out of balance from the thrust she'd made with her spear._**

 ** _She clasped wildly at the pegasus' mane. It didn't look like she was going to make it, her dark hair fell about her shoulders as she screamed, the dark water looming below._**

Jason sat up, his mind racing. He threw the covers off, and sat on the edge of his bed, taking shaky breaths.

Reyna was in danger.

But where was she going? Why was she in the middle of the ocean? By herself?

Questions whirled around Jason's brain. He rubbed his sore shoulder. He really needed to sleep after all the fighting they'd done today. Apparently monsters didn't like the idea of a flying boat full of demigods.

He sighed and put his head in his hands.

There was a soft knock on the door. Without thinking Jason said "What?"

Piper opened the door shyly and took a small step into the room before she noticed that Jason wasn't wearing a shirt. Her eyes widened for a second.

Jason looked down subconsciously and crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"Are you okay? It sounded like you were having a nightmare." Piper finally said.

"I was." Jason said. He was rather surprised at Piper. Every time he brushed her off she came back, still trying to be friends, if not more than that.

Jason had to admit she was pretty and she was the nicest Aphrodite girl he'd ever met. She was so different to the rest of her relatives. She didn't try to look good, she just was. She didn't try and hide who she really was under make up.

All of a sudden Jason wasn't sure if he was thinking about Piper or Reyna.

"Was it really bad?" Piper asked, sitting next to him on his bed.

Jason shrugged. "I've had worse."

"You don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to." Piper said, smiling at him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Which basically meant she wanted to know what it was about. Jason knew she wouldn't be happy with his answer but he told her anyway. "It was about Reyna."

"Oh." Piper said, more surprised than sad. But she removed her hand from his shoulder. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know." Jason said, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"From what you've told me about her, she sounds as if she should be able to take care of herself." Piper said, attempting to make Jason feel better.

Jason got defensive. "I know she can take care of herself but she shouldn't have to. No one should have to fight on their own."

Piper brightened beside him. "That's why we made the Argo II. So that both Greeks and Romans could fight together, defeat Gaia and make peace."

"But what if it doesn't work? What if Gaia comes back? Why are we even doing this? Why do we always have to save the gods butts? Can't they do that themselves?" Jason ranted.

"Don't talk like that." Piper whispered, she looked scared.

"Why not?" Jason clenched his fists angrily.

"Because that's the first step to joining the other side!"

"Are you serious Piper? This isn't Star Wars."

"Yes, I'm serious. Did you hear about Luke?" Piper asked.

Jason remembered the pictures in the Zeus cabin of Thalia, Annabeth and the tall blonde boy. "Yes." Jason said quietly. He wasn't the biggest fan of Luke, he'd broken his sister's heart.

"Annabeth told me that Luke talked like that. He didn't like the gods. He resented them. And you know where he ended up." Piper looked genuinely concerned.

Jason nodded and ran his hand through his hair. "I know, but maybe he was right."

Piper gasped and stood up. "You're just tired." She said. "You should get some more sleep."

Jason nodded sullenly and watched Piper leave.

She paused at the door and turned around, "Everything's going to be fine, okay? We are going to win this war."

Jason wasn't convinced.

And a small part of him almost didn't want to win the war.


End file.
